


"Are you kidding me?" - supercorp + alex

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Hiking, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Lena goes on a hiking trip with the Danvers sisters and everything is going great until they get lost.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	"Are you kidding me?" - supercorp + alex

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Sundays were for hiking. While not a rule, it was an arrangement that suited both the Danvers sisters' need to reconnect with nature and each other after a long hard week - or weeks, depending on their schedule.

On an ordinary September day, during their biweekly lunch at Noonan's, Lena Luthor jokingly said, 'it's been so long since I left the city that I've forgotten what lies beyond its limits.'

A light bulb went off in Kara Danvers's head when she heard those words. 'Alex and I are going on a hiking trip this weekend. You should come with us,' she suggested enthusiastically.

The CEO considered the offer. 'That sounds tempting,' she admitted. 'But I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with you.'

Kara quickly shook her head and pushed her glasses up her nose. 'We aren't that fast,' she promised. 'The point of it all is to catch up with each other and get some fresh air before the week starts again, and not the physical activity perse.'

The blonde was looking at her like an excited puppy that despite her reluctance, Lena knew she couldn't say no. 'Sure, why not?'

Kara broke into a smile. 'Awesome.'

'Can we take it easy?' Lena requested quickly. 'It's been a while since I actually worked out and I'm out of shape.'

'Yeah, of course,' the blonde assured. 'Alex sent me a hike she wanted to do that's not too hard and not too long. I'll send it to you and you can let me know what you think.'

A look of relief spread across the CEO's features. 'Thank you, Kara.'

After that, conversation flowed easily between the two friends as they discussed their respective projects, boybands and current events.

*

Soon enough, Sunday had come around and the trio found themselves surrounded by nature, and more specifically, by trees - endless rows of them. While they were pretty and provided them with fresh oxygen, they all looked the same and the landscape didn't vary much during their hike. Alex had taken the lead, claiming that she had downloaded a map on her phone containing their trail. Since they had picked a beginner level's hike, it was predicted to last four hours, so when Lena felt her legs starting to grow tired and her breathing increasing slightly, she started to wonder how long they had been walking. Before she could follow up her best friend's passionate rant about having a good restaurant/bar such as Noonan's close to her workplace with an update request about the duration of their physical activity, Alex stopped walking in front of them. 

'So, apparently we had to turn left instead of right at that crossroad,' she declared as she turned her phone around in different directions.

'Which one?' Lena pointed out dryly. They had ended up at more than one forked paths and they had briefly debated which way to go almost the same number of times.

'Not the last one, but the one before that,' the redhead answered.

The Luthor shot her a look of disbelief. 'Are you kidding me? That was like 4 miles ago.'

'Three actually,' Alex corrected, still she looked somewhat guilty for leading them astray.

'You're saying we've been walking in the wrong direction this whole time?' Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Not the wrong direction perse,' the older sibling started but Kara gave her a pointed look.

'Alex,' she warned at her sister's attempt at sugarcoating the truth. 'Give it to us straight. Or as straight as you can,' she added with a snicker.

'You're hilarious,' Alex deadpanned. 'I'm being serious. We're not headed in the wrong direction, we're just taking a detour.'

Lena crossed her arms. 'And how long is this detour?'

Alex checked the map on her phone and grimaced. 'Well, it'll take us about 45 minutes to get to the car,' she announced as an answer.

The Luthor groaned at the predicted duration of the remaining hike. 'If I run out of water and die from dehydration or exhaustion, that's on you,' she told the other woman.

Alex chuckled as she led the others down the right path. 'You're such a drama queen.'

'Hey, you created the drama,' Lena argued. 'I'm just stepping up and taking my rightful position on the throne.'

A loud laugh escaped the older woman's lips and she looked at her with amusement. 'How is it your rightful position?'

'Lillian is obviously the reigning monarch. When Lex went to prison and Superman humiliated the Luthor name, she responded by taking over Cadmus and going rogue. When Morgan Edge poisoned me, she tried to kill him, and when Supergirl showed up, she tried to kill her as well,' Lena listed. 'I'm not saying her reasoning was unfounded, but her reactions were a bit over the top.'

'A bit?' Kara echoed beside her. 'That's quite the understatement.'

Lena chuckled. 'Point taken.'

'Don't worry, if you're too tired to carry on, I'll fly us out of here,' the Super promised affectionately.

The Luthor's face softened into a warm smile and she gazed at her best friend with adoration. Before she could respond, Alex spoke up and interrupted their moment. 'You would just leave me behind?' She asked her sister accusingly.

'You're the reason we aren't in the car, on our way back home right now,' Kara pointed out.

While it was a valid argument, Alex didn't like it. 'Rude.' She backtracked until she was next to her younger sibling and expertly tied their backpack straps together.

'What are you doing?' The blonde wondered out loud.

'I'm tying us together so wherever you go, I go,' Alex explained.

'You do know that knot isn't going to hold if I fly away or use my superspeed, right?'

'I do, that's why I'm going to pester you until you agree to take me with you,' she informed with a devilish smile.

'You're doing a great job because I'm already annoyed,' Kara revealed flatly.

'Perfect. If you want your freedom back, just say the word.'

'Please?' The Super tried.

Alex scoffed. 'Not that easy.'

Kara knew exactly which words her sister wanted to hear, however she also knew she was too stubborn to give in. Instead she decided to focus her attention on the other woman beside her. She had been doing a splendid job at ignoring her sister until she started tugging on her backpack and poking her arm. She playfully rolled her eyes and Lena bit back a laughter.

'Yes, sister of mine?' Kara asked as she turned her head to the older woman.

'Have you changed your mind yet?' Alex questioned, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

'About you being an annoying jerk? Negative,' the blonde replied.

'Oh, you don't like having someone follow you around and bug you to take them with you wherever you go?' The older sibling countered.

Kara's answer was clear. 'Absolutely not.'

Alex's face broke into a wide grin. 'How do you think I felt in high school when I had you trailing behind me like a lost puppy?' She pointed out teasingly.

The Super pouted. 'That was different and now you're just being mean. Why don't you take a hike and leave us alone?' By the smug look on her face, she was obviously pleased with her own pun.

'Geez, Kara, if you wanted to spend some alone-time with Lena, you could've just told me not to come today,' Alex retorted playfully.

Kara's eloquent reply was to blush profusely and stammer. Luckily, Lena came to her rescue and chimed in with a 'who says I didn't tag along to spend some time with you, Alex?', although Kara wasn't sure that classified as a rescue.

Alex laughed out loud at the response. 'You should've told me, Luthor. I would've taken you out somewhere much nicer than these woods.'

Lena raised an eyebrow. 'I told you now,' she offered.

'Touché. Tomorrow night, seven pm, you and me, it's a date,' Alex joked.

Kara, who had been following the fast-paced conversation with wide eyes, shook her head and held her hands out. 'Hold up. That's-, you're-, what?'

The older Danvers sibling smirked. 'Jealous, sis?'

'No,' the blonde answered too quickly. 'I'm not jealous because you're not going on a date,' she retorted before turning to her best friend, 'right?'

Lena chuckled. 'You're adorable. Lucky for you, while Alex has a lovely figure, I only have eyes for these biceps,' she teased as she placed her hand on Kara's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

An embarrassed groan escaped Kara's lips that could be loosely translated as 'you're going to be the death of me'. Fortunately, she recognised the path they were walking on and took the escape route for what it was. 'Hey, look, we're almost there. I'll go make sure the car's still there and warm it up so you'll be comfortable when you get in,' she suggested before taking off and race-walking at an inhuman speed.

Alex reached into her backpack and pulled out the car keys as she watched her sister disappear into the distance. 'Idiot.'

Beside her, Lena nodded with amusement. 'For someone with such a high IQ, Kara can be...,' she trailed off, searching for a nice way to say what Alex had said.

'An idiot,' the redhead finished for her.

The Luthor chuckled. 'Yep.'

'And so fucking oblivious,' Alex added, remembering her sister's obvious jealous reaction.

Lena couldn't argue with that. 'Do you think she'll figure out I'm into her before or after the sun explodes and wipes out all life on Earth?'

'After, if you don't woman up and tell her,' the Danvers sister said pointedly.

'Touché. Let's just hope she doesn't interpret the whole 'I'm in love with you' speech as a 'just friends' sort of thing,' the CEO joked, although her wavering voice was a clear sign of her nervousness.

'If things don't go as planned and you need a pick-me-up, the fake date offer still stands. I'm probably not the sister you wanted to score a date with, but I'm willing to turn a blind eye to the second-choice thing if it'll make you feel better,' Alex offered, her tone was teasing but her words were sincere.

Lena smiled. 'Alex Danvers, my backup hero.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
